Code: Mew Mew
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: After Zoey's boyfriend Mark had a accident, she was alone and left guilt of her boyfriend's death until Dren send the Mew Mews into a Virtal World called Lyoko. There she meets a catboy just like her and some friends to help them out. OddxZoey
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Chapter 1**

**The Accident**

In a street, we see a red haired, chocolate brown eyed girl walking with a black hair boy. These two were Mark and Zoey. They were walking towards the street.

"Hey, Zoey. I want to tell you something." Mark told her.

"Yes, Mark." Zoey answered.

"I have a new car."

"You do, how did you get one?"

"I bought it after I got my licenses."

"That's great so where is it?"

Mark guide her and show her a silver car called Mitsubishi Eclipse. Zoey eyes sparkle with gleam and gasp in excitement about the brand new car he has.

"I was wondering if we can go to a concert if your not busy on your Mew Mew business." Mark asked.

"No, I'm off today and sure." Zoey said.

Mark open the car for Zoey to go in and Mark came to his seat and he drove off to the concert.

* * *

After the concert, Mark was driving Zoey home at night as they talk about there good times at the concert. Suddenly a car comes towards them, Mark tries to drive off but the car hits them before Zoey looked at him and he looked at her. Then everything went white light.

* * *

In the white flash, we hear voices and beeping noises.

"Zoey?" a voice called.

"Zoey?" another voice called.

The white flash disappear showing Zoey on a hospital bed wth a bandage on her fore head and tubes on her, her hair is messy with on pigtail still up. Zoey's eyes open goggily she saw everything unclear until her eyes are fully clear.

She sees bluish black hair girl in odangos, a dark green hair girl with two pigtails on the bottom of her short hair, a blonde hair girl, and a long purple hair girl with a blonde hair man and a brown ponytail haired man. There Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee, Elliot, and Wesley.

"Oh thank goodness you okay." Bridget sighed.

"What happen?" Zoey asked, slowly and weak.

"You had a crash." Renee answered.

Zoey the remembers Mark. "Mark! Where's Mark?"

Elliot and Wesley slowly shook their heads while Bridget and Kikki lowered their heads and Corina and Renee just didn't answer. Zoey realized what they ment that Mark was... gone. Zoey just begins to cry and hugged her knees. Corina, Renee, Elliot, and Wesley lowered their heads in sadden as Bridget and Kikki's tears fell down to the ground knowing they fell sorry for Zoey.

* * *

Weeks later, Zoey was in her room with her bed sheets over her and her knees to her face, still faced down crying. Mini Mew came to her and snug her cheeck. 

"It's all my fault Mini Mew." Zoey sobbed. "I wish this didn't happen."

Zoey open her arms and Mini Mew came to her and she hugs him on her knees while still crying.

"I'm sorry Zoey." Mini Mew said.

"Oh Mini Mew." Zoey sobbed.

There was a knock on the door but Zoey didn't moved. Her mom open the door with a piece of pizza and set it near Zoey.

"I brougth you pizza if your hungrey Zoey." Her mom said.

Zoey didn't answer as her mom left and close the door with sadness.

* * *

At a funeral, everyone was wearing suits and dress. Corina, Bidget, Kikki, and Renee came to the funeral with Elliot and Wesley. Zoey, holding a rose, was near were Mark was being set. Zoey throws the rose inside as they dug him up. Zoey's friends were sadden.

As Zoey walks up to them, she lowered her head and ran off home crying. Without anyone knowing, Dren appeared and watched from a tree.

"Aw poor kitty cat." Dren mocked. "Her boyfriend passed away. Don't worry kitty you still have me."

Dren disappeared in thin air as Zoey runs off. When she got home, she went to ther room and slowly walked to her bed. She lay down and hugged her knees as she begins to cry.

* * *

At Cafe, Zoey's eyes were fully chocolate brown as she keeps moping the floor. The others stared at her as she continues to mop every floor.

"Zoey I think the floors are already clean." Corina suggest.

"She still upset ever since what happen." Bridget said.

"I know how that feels." Renee agreed.

"Why don't we do something for Zoey?" Kikki called. "Hey, Zoey. Why don't have some cake right in front of that table."

Zoey stare at them then she grabbed a fork was about to eat but the girls got freaked out when she ate a napkin.

"Mmm. Taste yummy." Zoey said.

The girls just hung their heads as Zoey went outside to go sweep some leaves. The others just stared at her as they followed her except Renee. Zoey keeps sweeping until she heard something. She turned around until she saw Dren.

"Dren?" Zoey gasp.

"Hiya, kitty cat. Miss me?" Dren asked.

"What do you want?"

"I heard you little boyfriend passed away." Dren then pretends to be sad. "How sad of that. So I decide I'll replace him for you."

"I don't need you. I'll still have Mark with me." Zoey said. "Power Pedant"

Zoey is now in her Mew Mew form as she say, "Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in your Face!"

"Oh, kitty cat. I promis you'll fell better if you like me." Dren suggest.

"Never." Zoey answered.

"Then I have no choice." Dren said.

He throw the jellyfish-like infusers at her but she dodges the explotions. Dren keeps doing it until Renee uses her whip to hit him.

"Back off Dren." Renee ordred.

"Renee." Zoey called.

Then the other Mew Mews came to the fight but Dren smirk at this.

"Well since we're all here I have a surprise for all of you." Dren said.

Dren was about to use infusers until a shadowed figure hit him with a bo staff looking weapon that looked likes a certain Mew Mew has. Then it landed on its feet and got up and revealed itself. It was Erin, in her Mew Mew form.

"Back off Dren." Erin said.

"Sorry but no guest allowed." Dren said.

He threw an infuser at her but she backflips over and lands the wall of the cafe on her feet. Dren then uses another infuser but not to Erin but in thin air. Then it created a portal to suck the Mew Mews in. Erin saw this and went in front of Zoey.

"What's happening?" Bridget asked.

"Your going to be in another world. A Virtuarl World where the Mew Mews where be destoried and I'll be wtaching." Dren explained.

Corina just got off of the ground and got sucked in before Erin tried to grab her. Bridget got in as Erin try to grab her but miss. Kikki almost got in but Renee grabbed her.

"I'm being suck in!" Kikki yelled.

"I gotcha!" Renee called.

But then Kikki plus Renee got sucked in the portal as Erin gasp. Zoey was about to go in the portal and this time Erin grabbed both of her arms.

"Hang on Zoey I gotcha." Erin said.

"I being blown in Erin." Zoey told.

Erin tried her best to hold her tight as her feet were sliding.

"Oh no!" Erin and Zoey said.

Then Zoey and Erin let go as Zoey screamed, "EEEERRRIIIINNN!"

Zoey disappeared as Erin try to go in but the only thing that her bo staff went in the protal and her. She feel to the ground and looked up.

"Kikki! Corina! Bridget! Renee! Zoey." Erin said.

Erin went to Dren as jumped up and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Where's my friends?" Erin asked, angerily.

"There still alive for now." Dren said. "Now I'll be gone watching the show while Sardon and Tarb will be your guest."

Dren disappear as Erin was in thin air but she on the ground. That's when Sardon and Tarb came in as she got up.

"What shall we do with this Mew Mew?" Sardon asked.

"Why don't we feed her to one of our predacite?" Tarb suggest.

"Sorry I thought you only chose one of the animals. You already use that animal." Erin said.

"Well, this time were not using one. Not two. But three times the fun." Tarb said, laughing.

"Infusion!" Sardon yelled.

The jellyfish-like infuser and three spirits came together, the light glowed, and three humaniod hyenas came in. Two were male and one was female. Erin's eyes widen and she was about to scream but she closed her mouth.

"What's the matter, to chicken to fight?" Tarb half-laugh.

Erin was about to attack them but she almost forgot her weapon is with the Mew Mews. So she just do what she usually do when she faces hyenas... run off!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Erin screamed.

"And just where do you think your going?" Sardon said. "Tempest Strike!"

His attack was in front of Erin which cause her to land on her back.

"Could do this for me Tarb?" Sardon asked.

"No problem." Tarb said.

He got out his weapon and threw at Erin which cause her to get tied up. Tarb flew down to her and pick her up by the red balls but he said, "Your really heavy.". Tarb tied her uptop of a tree over the hyenas.

"Now little Mew Mew, if you make one scream or call for help I'll cut this and you'll be lunch for our hungrey predacites." Sardon said.

Erin gasp as she looks down and saw the humaniod hyenas jumping up to her to bite her legs but she pulled them up so they don't catch her.

"Zoey, where ever you guys are please be safe." Erin said.


	2. 2: Lyoko the Virtural World

**Chapter 2**

**Lyoko: The Virtural World**

In the portal, the Mew Mews were being pulled towards somewhere as they scream. Then they felt different as they scanned all over. In forest videogame like-world a portal open and the Mew Mews fell down to the ground but Zoey, Corina, and Renee landed on their feet but Bridget and Kikki fell on each other.

"Where are we? In a videogame?" Kikki asked.

"I think what Dren said, that this is a Virtural World." Renee said.

"Where is Dren?" Zoey asked.

"I'm right here, sweetie-pie!" Dren voice called.

Dren was right behind Zoey as she got scared.

"Get off me!" Zoey yelled.

Dren flew up in a tree and said, "Welcome ladies to Lyoko! Where your destruction is where you'll be fighting and it'll be your last."

Dren then teleported back to Zoey and said, "The only way you girls will live if Zoey becomes mine."

Zoey shakes her head as Dren galres at her but smirks again.

"Suit yourself." Dren said. "I'll see you girls in the next world.". Dren then teleported away from the Mew Mews.

* * *

The girls were running everywhere in Lyoko to find a way out of here but no such luck. They came back to the same spot as they reported.

"I couldn't find anywhere in the trees." Kikki said.

"I look down a river and no such luck." Bridget said.

"I look at grounds but I didn't find anything." Zoey said.

"I didn't look for nothin' right over there." Corina said.

"Well the only thing I found before we left this spot is this." Renee said.

Renee showed everyone Erin's Bubble Bo Staff.

"Erin's Bo Staff." Kikki said.

The pin heart in the middle glowed as it got out of Renee's hand and pointed straight ahead. They look ahead and saw a tower about miles away from them.

"It nows where it goes?" Bridget asked.

"Of course, Erin's Bo Staff is like Erin and it's showing us away out." Renee said.

Zoey smiled at Erin's Bo Staff as she said, "Thank you."

Renee grabbed the Bo staff and strabbed it behind her back. The Mew Mews look at each other and nod as they ran off towards the tower. They were almost there until a giant crab like robot was in front of them.

"What is that?" Corina asked.

"Is it a predacite?" Kikki asked.

"It's not it's a robot." Renee thinks.

The robot targets at them shouts lasers at them but they dodge it. Corina uses her Heart Arrow at the machine but only hit the back.

"Missed." Corina said.

The carb keeps shouting at them as they keep dodging the lasers. Zoey trys to her strawberry bell until the laser hit her arm making her cring and scream in pain. Then the lasers hit her between her feet making her lose her balance as she falls off the ground as she screams.

"Zoey!" The Mew Mews yells.

Zoey was about to fall down until a purple blur grabs her in a flash. Zoey open her eyes and saw a well-built boy with blonde hair with a purple bloch on it, and purple eyes, sporting a shoulder padded purple shirt with a picture of a dog on it, a pink-and-yellow shirt underneath, purple pants with hints of dark purple and yellow on it, purple gloves with outlines of a dog in one and of a cat in another one, and he also had a purple cat tail with white stripes on it.

He flew on a floating board as he puts Zoey down. He flew off and shout arrows from his wrist at the top of the crab's eye symbol. He flew down in front of the girls off of his board. As three more people came. One was a boy with brown hair and wears a ninja like outfit. One was a girl with raven hair in a ninja like suit too. The last one was a girl with pink hair and wears a pink outfit.

"Thanks for saving Zoey, mister." Kikki said.

"No prob." The catboy said.

"Who you girls are? I'm Yumi. This Ulirch, Alieta, and Odd." Yumi greeted.

"We're the Mew Mews." Renee greeted. "I'm Renee."

"My name's Corina." Corina greeted.

"I'm Kikki." Kikki greeted.

"Bridget, nice to meet you." Bridget greeted, bowing her head.

"And I'm Zoey, the leader." Zoey greeted.

Odd saw Zoey with pink background and sparkles around her. He was love struck as he smiled. Zoey looks at him and asked, "Yes."

"Oh nothin', princess." Odd answered.

When she heard the word 'princess', Zoey glare at him and turn her head around with her arms cross. Odd was confused about what Zoey's doing.

"What did I say?" Odd asked.

"Your like Dren." Zoey said, quietly.

"What?"

Zoey then turned around saying, "Your like Dren. I don't belong to no one who likes.". Zoey just walked off and landed her shoulder on a tree as everyone looks at her.

"Who's Dren?" Odd asked.

"She's still upset ever since what happen a week ago." Renee explained.

"What happen?" Alieta asked.

"Her old boyfriend, Mark, took her to concert and they had a car accident." Renee said. "She survived but her boyfriend died. She's still lonely and she thinks it's her fault."

Odd then looks at Zoey who still had her back showing. Without them knowing, Zoey was about to cry again but she doesn't want to in front of everyone again.

"Oh man, but I wanna know who's Dren?" Odd asked.

"He's an alien from the Cynicolns." Corina said. "He always fights Zoey."

"So how did you girls got in here." Yumi asked.

"We got transported by Dren by his infusers." Bridget said. "Now we're trying to find a way out."

"And our friend's bo staff showed us to that tower." Renee said.

"That's the Acivaded Tower. It will take use to the Desert Region." Aleita said.

They nodded as Odd went to Zoey and said, "Hey, look I know your upset but we can your way out. So did you say, pri uhh... Zoey."

"Fine but don't call me that." Zoey walked pass him and went to the others.

The others then just ran off to go to the tower. Inside the Mew Mews were amazed by the inside. Alieta, Ulrich, and Yumi fell first then Renee, Corina, Bidget, and Kikki. Lastly, Zoey and Odd followed them.

* * *

The team are now in the same tower but when they got out and saw they were in the desert region. The Mew Mews were amazed by the place.

"Guys, your in the desert region now we have to decavite the tower." a voice called.

"Who said that?" Kikki said.

"Oh, that's Jeremie. You see we're on Lyoko to fight monsters for Alieta to the decavite a tower to stop this evil virus name Xana." Ulrich explain.

"Oh." Renee said.

Suddnely three block monsters and five crab monsters came in front of them.

"We'll take of them. You Mew Mews go the tower and Alieta will decavite it then you'll be home." Yumi said.

Alieta nodded as she runs off the Mew Mews went to follow her until they stopped and saw that they are fighting them until Odd got hit. Zoey got eye widen even though he called her princess. The Mew Mews were about to follow but Zoey ran pass them and went to help them.

"Strawberry Bell!" Zoey chant as she hits for the eye of the crab monster. Zoey landed on her feet in front of Odd as she said, "Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in your Face!"

"Nice phrase." Odd said.

Then a block monster hit Zoey making her scream in pain. Then Renee uses her Purple Dagger to hit the block monster as Corina uses her Heart Arrow to hit it's eye. They all ran towards the tower as they dodge the lasers. Soon, when they reached it the monsters went in front of them. Zoey then had idea as she jumps up and grabs her Strawberry Bell.

Then it became more powerful as she said, "Rose Bell, Full Power!". The attacks hit all the monsters as they got blown up and Zoey landed on her feet.

"Wadda go Zoey!" Everyone said.

But then she hold by Dren, who teleported behind her and hold her still.

"Well schnocums," Dren said. "I guess you survived and now you can have a choice either fall to your death or be my bride."

Zoey eyes widen and everyone just stood there and couldn't do anything. Odd just glared at Dren as he laughs evilly while holding helpless Zoey.


	3. Chapter 3: Love Conquers All

**Chapter 3**

**Love Conquers All**

_We last left the Mew Mews when Zoey was hold captive by Dren and told her she has to chose him or die. This is what will happen right now._

Dren still holds Zoey as he flew up towards where the Digital sea was.

"Guys, what's going on?" Jeremie asked.

No one answered until Zoey was about speak knowing she couldn't win or anything as Dren smirk.

"I... I... I..." Zoey was about to speak until Odd had enough. Without no one knowing he ran off behind the tower. "I have no choice. I'll be yours Dren."

"Ah, that's the answer I been waiting for a long time." Dren said. "Now say good-bye to everyone as you become my bride."

"Good-bye!" Odd's voice called as he flew and said, "Laser Arrows."

Dren trys to avoid them but then he got shout on the arm as he glare at him.

"Let Zoey go!" Odd said.

"I could but she made up her mind. Zoey's mine." Dren said.

But Odd then shout him in the other arm as he cringed in pain as he said, "I'm outta here!". He teleported but Zoey hit him before she could go with him making him let go and she fell down all the way to the Digital sea. Odd uses his board to go towards down faster then her and grabs her again.

He flew up, sets her down, and he got off. Zoey saw how brave he was rescuing her from Dren and her death from falling. She knows that he wasn't so bad after all. But she still loves Mark so much so she couldn't replace with him with anyone but for him if she was love she has to love someone who rescues and makes her remember Mark so she makes her decition.

"Odd?" Zoey said.

"Yeah, Zoey." Odd answered.

"I wanna say I'm sorry I was harsh on you and thanks for saving me like two times."

"No prob."

"I wanna tell you that you rescue me like Mark did."

"Well, you know..."

Yumi and Ulrich smirk at this while the Mew Mews were about like this part. But Alieta said, "We gotta hurry up if you five want to go home.". The Mew Mews nodded as they went in followed by Ulrich and Yumi but Odd and Zoey were the only ones left.

"Zoey... I wanna tell you that I..."

Zoey smiled as she got closer to him making him blush but he did also. That's when they kiss each other. They broke the kiss and went in the tower. Alieta punched the code: Lyoko. Then the tower begins to decavite and the Mew Mews begin to disappear by the foot as Zoey hold Odd's hand saying, "Bye Odd. I'll never forgot you."

"I won't either, princess." Odd said.

Zoey smiled her last one to Odd as she finally disappears. Later, the Mew Mews were flashing up all the way back home.

* * *

Back to the Mew Mews home place, Erin was trying to get out as one string got broke.

"Well, this was a waste." Sardon said. "So it's over little Mew Mew. Without your friends, your helpless. So any last words before your killed."

Erin didn't say a word as she raises her legs and Sardon smirk as he finally says, "Aeiral Torbedo!". His attacks broke the last string and Erin was about to fall as she scream but then she catch by a pink blur. Erin saw Zoey sitting her down.

"Zoey, your back but how?" Erin ask.

"Never mind that." Renee said, throwing Erin her bo staff. "It's your turn again!"

Erin nodded as she went up and then her bo staff became one nun-chunks and hit the humanoid hyenas. Zoey then uses her Strawberry Bell to attack.

"Rose Bell, Full Power." Zoey called.

The humaniod hyenas begin to disappear as the infuser and the spirits were not together. Mini Mew came out and ate the Infuser. Sardon and Tarb glare at them as they disappear.

"Thanks guys." Erin said, as she turns normal. "I wish you gusy could told me."

"Long story." Renee said.

"I have no time I have to go on a date with Tails." Erin said, as she left them.

When Erin said that, Zoey smiled and looked up seeing Odd's face behind the clouds.

* * *

Back to Odd, he and his friends are with Jeremi at the computer.

"So Odd, I guess you got a girlfriend now." Yumi smiled.

"Well, no girl could date me." Odd said.

"Well, you'll see her again." Ulrich said.

"Your right." Odd said.

Jeremi and Alieta smiled as Odd walked towards the elevator and left as he thought about Zoey which an image of her human form shows besides him, ending this story.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, that's my OddxZoey couples story. I hope you enjoyed. Read&Reveiw. Soon, I'll make another Mew Mew story and on the 19th of Feburay it'll be my boyfriend!)**


End file.
